The 2nd 008th MS Team
by The Heir of Seth
Summary: Another day, another harmeless morning. In this fic? Nope. Its a remake of my crapy original. It's also a drama fic. So please bear with me until i get better. Also postponed like New Allies.
1. Prolouge

**The 2nd 008th Ms Team**

It is the year 0089 U.C. It has been ten years since the One Year War. The Federation is facing some very tough times. Amuro Ray, one of the best federation pilots during the OYW, has gone to side 7 for training. Char Aznable, A.K.A the Red Comet of Zeon during the One Year War, has decided to work in a junk shop. While Shiro Amada, the leader of the original 008th ms team, works in a junk shop now called the Moldy Wrench with Char.

However after the Battle of A Baoa Qu Zeon's ace pilot, Seth Iruka also known as the Blue Devil, disappeared. Many search and rescue teams went out to find him but they never found him. Only two people might know where he is. Their names are Sayla Mass and Lalah Sune. Saylas and Lalahs whereabouts are unknown as well. But they disappeared shortly after the One Year War and Lalah Sune is assumed dead.

Now as another war is here, no thanks to the Helldawn, only Sayla, Lalah, Char, Amuro, Kai, Seth, Hayato, Agar and Shiro can at least try to stop the Helldawn forces and federation forces from an all out war. But first they need to find each other.

Dossiers: Seth Iruka. Age: 27. Hair color: Black with red streaks. Distinguishing marks: Wheres the color blue all the time and has a scar across his chest. Alias: The Blue Devil. Mobile Suits piloted so far:Zaku2 more armor less speed and less reaction time, Blue Dom unit with beam bazooka less armor but more speed and more reaction time, and a dark blue Gelgoog with a beam machine gun that has been upgraded in every way possible. Bio: Seth was born in side 7. At the age of 6 he wanted to be in the military. About ten years later in side 6, which is where Seth is BTW, he decided raise enough money to get to side 3. But the federation ordered him off the colony and so he went to side 3 with even more reason to join the Principality of Zeon. After that Seth went to side 3 to enlist in the Zeon army. Seth quickly became known as The Blue Devil because of his unique fighting style. Mastering both sword and gun Seth quickly destroyed any suit that got in his way. The only pilot that nearly killed him many times none other than Amuro Ray. The reason why he fights so well is because Captain Char Aznable personally trained him in the toughest of simulators and yet he passed them with relative ease. His ranks spread from private to captain. In his entire role in the One Year War he destroyed over 13000 federation units. It was rumored that the Captain was a Newtype just like his best friend Char Aznable.

(A.N.) It's a Bloody remake people and if u don't like it, don't read it. However please read and review.


	2. The start of the war

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam but I do own my character, Seth Iruka.**

**The start of the war**

Place: Earth, U.S.A

Time: 1:00 A.M.

It was late one night on earth in an old home that held four people inside. All were sleeping except one person who wasn't a part of the family. He hid in the shadows for a while. Then at midnightish he came out and turned on T.V. He was wearing a blue jacket and green cargo pants and black combat boots but he had no shirt. He looked calm and relaxed but nothing was going to prepare him for the shocking news he was about to see. As soon as he was watching the news he instantly became horrified. He whipped out his cell phone and called his good friend Shiro Amada.

"Yo Shiro are you watching the news right now?" Said the man in blue.

"………" Said Shiro

"This is extremely bad news. Do you think we need to form a team to stop them?" He said.

"………….." Shiro said.

"Oh sorry for waking you up. But still have you seen the news?" He said to his friend.

"……………..!" He yelled at the top of his lungs into the phone.

"I know it's extremely weird. I mean of all the times to do it but right now!" He said in disbelief.

"……………………." Shiro said to his friend.

"Alright then we'll talk tomorrow at about forming a team and stopping these assholes." He said to Shiro in a calm voice afraid to wake up the owners.

With that he hung up his cell phone and continued to watch the news. That is until the man of the house got up to see what all the racket was about. But our man in blue got away from the house just in time to leave the man of the house scratching his head.

Place: Side 7(It's a space colony just for all of you people who don't know)

Time: 7:00 A.M.

Side 7 was as bright as it was back in the One Year War. It's still as quiet as ever. And as usual the pilots of the federation still train to this day.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz" Amuro slept soundly.

He was in his pants and shirt without shoes and socks. His hair was very bushy as usual. He was having a wonderful dream until…

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

"Huh… What the whoa!" He yelled as he fell out his bed.

"Hello?" Amuro said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Amuro you better get down here in time for practice otherwise the generals gonna have both our hides." Said the voice on the other end.

"Huh Kai? What a second ok?" He said as he checked what time it was. It said 7:10 and practice started at 7:15.

"Ah damnit. Hang on I'll be right there." He said and with that he hung up the phone and got his suit on and he then drove to practice.

"Alright but hurry up will you." Kai said in a worried voice.

A.N. Alright people hope you this chapter and well Read and Review. And please give me ideas of what to do next. Also sorry about it being really short but I got impatient.


	3. A Bad Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam in any way, shape, or form. But I do own my character Seth Iruka.

**A Bad Day**

It was a clear morning with a great breeze over by the highway. Where there are no major traffic jams but just two to five cars with one other car that was being driven like crazy by non-other than Amuro Ray.

"**Damnit. GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT." Amuro yelled as he drove hastily to the training area where he is supposed to be in about 2 minutes.**

**Place: Training Area (South lawn)**

**Time: 7:15**

"**Is everyone here and accounted for?" The General Edmund asked.**

"**Hold on sir I'm about to do roll call." The officer said.**

"**Ryu?" The officer asked.**

"**Here." Ryu replied.**

"**Kai?" The officer called.**

"**Here." He replied.**

"**Sleggar?" The officer called out.**

"**Here." He said.**

"**Fraw?" He called.**

"**Here." She said.**

"**Amuro?" The officer called out.**

**There was no answer.**

"**Amuro?" The officer called again.**

**Kai, Sleggar, Fraw, and Ryu exchanged concerned looks.**

"**Um well it seems that Amuro Ray isn't here yet." the officer said to his commander.**

"**Oh wait, is that him now?" Said Kai trying to stall to give Amuro more time.**

**Kai's POV: 'Oh damn I'm in so much trouble for just pretending he was there.' He thought.**

**Back to regular POV.**

**Then everyone hears tires screeching towards them.**

"**I'm here!" Amuro yelled as he jumped out of his car.**

"**Well I see you're one minute late Mr. Ray. That will cost you at least one more hour here than usual." Said the General.**

**Then Amuro sighed and whispered to himself "I can't believe this."**

"**B-but sir---". Said Kai.**

"**No buts. You're late Captain Amuro." The general grinned gleefully.**

**(A.N. People just an FYI; the General has had a beef against Amuro ever since he became a hero of the OYW. You'll know why later on. )**

**Then a soldier came running up to the general and had to catch his breath since he had to run from the North lawn.**

"**General Edmund. The commander wishes to see you sir." A soldier had said to him.**

"**I'm too busy. Tell him after training we'll talk." He said.**

"**But sir he says it's urgent." The soldier said.**

**The general sighs and then says "Alright. I'm coming. And you Ray, you're going to stay right here until I get back. I'm not done with you yet." He said.**

**The general then stormed away muttering under his breath.**

"**That was close." Ryu said.**

"**Phew" Kai said with a relieved look on his face.**

"**I hope he stays away long though." Ryu said with a face full of worry.**

"**Why is that?" Kai asked.**

"**Isn't it obvious? Ryu here doesn't want to have all of us shot with an extra hour." Sleggar said**

"**Man I still can't believe he's doing this to me. What does he have against me anyway?" Amuro growled angrily.**

"**No idea but just be glad it isn't two hours Amuro. But still what an as —". Sleggar tried to say but Fraw cut him off.**

"**Don't worry Amuro that jerk is just so jealous of your skills." She said trying to reassure him.**

"**Thanks Fraw. But I'm still uns----". Amuro tried to say.**

**BOOM!**

**An explosion rocked the colony and everyone heard it throughout the colony.**

"**What the hell!" Amuro yelled.**

**Then three mobile suits entered the colony from the hanger doors that were blown open and strangely enough was that they a lot like a couple of Zaku suits. But they had different colors assigned to them. Red, Blue, and yellow.**

"**Huh? I thought the Axis was destroyed!" Ryu yelled.**

"**But hold it look at there weapons they have. What are they?" Fraw said.**

"**Don't know but if there to start a fight then they'll get one." Amuro said.**

"**There they are. Destroy them." Said the red zaku.**

"**Yes sir." Said the blue zaku.**

"**But allow them to get into there suits but I think a little provocation is in order." Said the red zaku.**

"**Right." Said the yellow zaku.**

**Then they began firing on the colony in order to provoke the pilots into fighting them. Since that won't be a problem considering there weapons have just about as much power in there weapons as the Big-Zam's huge beam weapon but doesn't take long to reload and fires like a regular beam rifle.**

"**Ah damn them! We have to get in our suits before they level the whole colony!" Kai yelled.**

"**right." everyone else said back. **

**And then headedtoward their mobile suits to fend off the enemy attackers.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok people it ends here for this chapter and I finally recognized I placed this at least one year after the titans and A.E.U.G and Axis forces sorry I didn't realize it until now. Anyway keep reading and reviewing and ill accept flamers now and I know it will be my undoing (sigh).**


End file.
